Alison Barry Her experience
by foreverdivergence
Summary: A one shot that I just kind of wrote for fun and decided to post :)


**I do not own any of the characters, or the original plotline of this story**

**This is a one shot that I just kind of wrote for fun, and decided to post here :)**

I take a sharp, shaky breath. Today was my last day in Abnegation. No more gray clothes for Alison Balmer. I'll be trading them in for black ones.

I sigh as my name is called. I'm the last one to choose, as my last name starts with a B. They go in backwards alphabetical order. I stand up, and walk up to the platform smiling at my mother. She thinks I will choose Abnegation like my brothers and sisters did, but she's wrong. I love my family, but I never belonged her. I'm not selfless, I'm brave. I seek thrill.

Once I'm on the stage I peek one last smile at my family, the most selfless people ever to walk this earth, and I cut open my hand. I watch as the blood drips onto the black coals mixing with the blood of all the others who stood up her and made the same choice as me. Some of them left their families, some of them stayed with their families. But they all chose to be brave like me.

Then the choosing ceremony ends and I try to catch up to all the other Dauntless initiates. All the Dauntless borns are running. shouting. So I follow them, knowing that's what I'm supposed to do if I don't feel like ending up factionless. My brother is factionless. Johnny. He failed Erudite initiation. His IQ was one point too low.

I cock my head to the side as I hear someone yell my name "Ali!" Marie. Marie transferred to Dauntless too? I never expected that. To me she was always a tried and true Amity. So kind to others, and her grades in school were nowhere near high enough to be an Erudite. I laugh and I grab her hand, "Lets go!" She giggles with me and we run trying to catch up. Then I see the train.

Oh. The train. "We have to jump on!" I say to Marie. She stares at me like I'm crazy. "It's what everybody else is doing." I say. I tightly grab her hand and we hop onto the train. I laugh, but she lets out a scream. She most definitely does not belong here. Marie was my best friend but she would've been much better off in Amity or back in out old faction Abnegation."

As soon as I hop onto the train I notice Johnny. He's sobbing, trying to grab onto the rails of the train. My heart plummets, I never thought I'd see people I know become factionless. He scrapes his arm and collapses onto the ground in tears, but nevertheless the train continues on without him. I let out a scream. What if I don't make it. What if I become factionless like my brother. Johnny. I miss him more then anything in the world but he wasn't an Erudite at heart. He was an Abnegation but he chose Erudite because he always desired to be smart. He wanted to be one more then anything, but it never was what he was."

All of a sudden the Dauntless borns stand up and run towards the door. Marie and I glance at each other confusedly, and I shrug. I look at what they're doing, they're jumping of the train onto the top of the building. I grin. I like this place. I jump, and land on my feet. Grinning with pride I wait for Marie to arrive on the roof. But she never comes. I look around myself panicking, there's no way I lost my best friend. There's no way she's factionless.

No. She's not factionless. She's laying on the ground by the train tracks. Her eyes are glazed over and her arms are bent in all different directions.

I scream "NO! MARIE!" and I let out a sob. She's dead. She's gone. I sit on the roof of the building scared, and crying when an African American man with a glint in his eye shows up.

"Quit crying. If you don't stop that'll be you." My eyes spread as wide as coins, and I stand up pulling myself together. Then the man's booming voice talks again.

"My name is Max. Your next task is the jump off of this building." I stare at him and he continues "So who will go first?"

I step forward and open my mouth "I. I'll go."

"Ah." he says "a Stiff. You know your the third Stiff ever to transfer to Dauntless" he lets out a cackly laugh and says "well go! We don't have all day!"

I step forward, and I jump. The wind in my hair thrills me, it doesn't scare me at all. Then as I land, I expect to hit the hard cold ground but instead I hit a net at the bottom of the dark hole. I collect myself, and as I am about to stand up a small hand reaches out to me and helps me from the hole. I stare at her and whisper "Beatrice."

She laughs "It's Tris now Ali, but in front of the other initiates call me six. How have you been the past two years?"

Suddenly a boy, about nineteen steps forward and says "You know her Tris."

"Yes To-Four." say Beatrice, cutting herself off "Her sister was a good friend of mine. She was in my year at school, but she chose Abnegation. I chose to come here." I can see in her eyes that her and this boy. Four I guess is his name, have something together. But before I can ask her she yells "First Jumper Ali!" I grin and the Dauntless clap, and let out whooping yells.

I could get used to it here.


End file.
